Tell Me Where Is Fancy Bred?
by Jay Orin
Summary: Toulouse longs for love, and he finds it in a dark beauty, but will love last?
1. Prologe: Losing My Religon

Tell Me Where is Fancy Bred  
  
By Jay Orin  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I wished I owned this, But I don't Wish you'd pay me, But you won't I read a phrase that still rings true, "Me no own, so you no sue." (I only own Chocolate's daughters, Café au Lait, and Mocha)  
  
Prologue  
  
It was midnight and Toulouse was with his fairy Maiden again. He had been with her ever since the Moulin Rouge was shut down. The Duke had, in his possessive rage, done one thing right: he had made sure to have Zidler sign the contract giving all the rights to the nightclub to him. Zidler and his precious Diamond Dogs now had no place to go. His new best friend, Christian, was suffering from the heartache of losing his one true love, something that diminutive artist wished he could sympathize with. Unfortunately, his one true love was, at the moment, at the bottom of the bottle, and that beautiful green fairy was not able to love him back. Henri Toulouse-Latrec came to the conclusion that life was unbearably tragic.  
  
She was alone and frightened. The Moulin Rouge was the only home she knew, and it now belonged to the vindictive Duke. Many people hated the duke, but not as much as Café au Lait did, and with good reason. Her father and sister had died making their last stand for the Moulin Rouge. Her father, Chocolaté, was found dead, with a stiletto in his throat, and her sister...well, the less she thought about the state she found her younger in, the better. Her eye burned with anger, fear, and a melancholy so heavy that it threatened to crush her.  
  
_I'm not going to cry_ she thought determinedly _I am not going to give in to tears.  
_  
Café knew that there were only three choices for her; she either had to become a nun, a prostitute, or depend on her aunts, Mary and Helen Hately. They both were women who lived up to their surname, and Café would rather don a habit or nothing at all than stay with the two hags.  
  
Not liking any of her choices, she made a fourth choice. She loped off her long, dark hair and bound her breasts, and Café au Lait was dead. Kenya Kuwait was born.

Hi, this is My Moulin Rouge Fanfic. I was peeved that in real life (as in the movie) Toulouse never got love, though he longed for it so much. I am a big John Leguazamo fan, and I have a thing for sidekicks. So, Toulouse gets love. I also was interested in Chocolaté, and wanted to expand his history. So, he gets two daughters. This is probably a Mary Sue, so please don't flame me. I know it. Constructive criticism only. 


	2. Chapter 1: This Used to Be My Playground

Tell Me Where is Fancy Bred  
  
By Jay Orin  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I wished I owned this, But I don't Wish you'd pay me, But you won't I read a phrase that still rings true, "Me no own, so you no sue." (I only own Chocolate's daughters, Café au Lait, and Mocha)  
  
For a writer, Christian, as of late had very few thoughts on his mind. His gorgeous story that he had written to celebrate Satine's life, The Moulin Rouge, wasn't selling, not that he expected it to, anyways. The duke had connections in very high places, high enough to keep the talented writer from success. The gang, Toulouse and the rest, were virtually keeping him, now. Not that he cared anymore. His thoughts were along the lines of drink, cry, and die. Every morning, he would drink absinthe until he got drunk. He was up to two bottles daily and was considering something stronger. Then he would cry until there were no more tears in his eyes. Then he would proceed to find new ways to kill his self. He tried hanging, slashing his wrists, gun to the head, poison, and sundry other methods, but because of the hole in his ceiling, he was always being watched over by his unofficial, but constant guardians.  
  
This time, his attempt to remove himself from this earthly realm earned him a loud admonition by his pint-sized protector, Toulouse.  
  
"CHRISTIAN! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU! I AM TIRED OF WAKING UP AT EIGHT IN THE MORNING ONLY TO SAVE YOU FROM YOUR STUPID ATTEMPTS TO KILL YOURSELF!"  
  
"There is a simple solution; don't."  
  
That was a mistake. Christian had never noticed before that when Toulouse is angry, the artist turned an interesting shade of purple.  
  
"DON'T?! DON'T?! ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT I SHOULD JUST LET YOU KILL YOURSELF?!"  
  
Before Christian could reply with a comment that was sure to make poor Henri explode, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Hello? Is Christian Clairmont there?"  
The question caused the tension in the air to evaporate as they all turned to the owner of the voice. At the door was a boy. His outfit was ten times too big for him. His mahogany hair looked like he had lost a fight with a pair of scissors. His skin was a yellowish brown, as were his eyes. He had an odd beauty to him, a chimera-like charm.  
  
"I was told that I would be sharing an apartment with him."  
  
Christian looked at the young man. "I am he."  
  
The young man smiled at him. "Hello, I am Kenya Kuwait. The landlady said that all of the rooms were full, but that I may share a room with one of the tenants. She gave me your name and room number."  
  
"Well," said Christian, "I am not sure that that would..."  
  
Toulouse interrupted. "That is a wonderful idea, don't you agree, Christian?"  
  
"I don-"  
  
"Fabulous! By the way, I am Henri Raymond Toulouse-Lautrec Montfa. I am sure you two will be very, very happy together. If you need anything, I live right upstairs, just yell towards the hole in the ceiling. This," he gestured at the currently napping man, "is the Argentinian. He has Narcolepsy, so he will do this often..."  
  
He looked into the face of the man that would be Christian's baby sit- urm, roommate, yeah, that's the ticket!- and just stared. There was something about this man, those near-golden eyes that held a hint of green. He didn't know what it was, but he wanted to find out. "Well, good night."  
  
And with that, he left. 


	3. Chapter 2: Someone Saved My Life Tonight

Tell Me Where is Fancy Bred  
  
By Jay Orin  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I wished I owned this, But I don't Wish you'd pay me, But you won't I read a phrase that still rings true, "Me no own, so you no sue." (I only own Chocolate's daughters, Café au Lait, and Mocha. Those who take them without permission will be possessed. Second time offenders will be repossessed.) Oh, and in case anyone is wondering, YES Toulouse does not lisp in this story. I am not sure how I would make him lisp and honestly, it kind of detracts from this story. I will put the fact that he lisps up if requested, but for all intents and purposes of the story, Toulouse will speak as clear as a bell. Now I will stop stalling and get on with the fic)

----------------------------------

Chapter 2: Someone Saved My Life Tonight  
  
Christian looked out into the fog. Having a roommate didn't change his plans for the day. He drank absinthe at eight, trying to dull the pain that still crushing his heart after those five months. Then he began to sing softly, crying,  
  
"Through early morning fog I see  
  
visions of the things to be  
  
the pains that are withheld for me  
  
I realize and I can see...

That suicide is painless

It brings on many changes  
  
and I can take or leave it if I please."  
  
He looks at his roommate, still asleep on the couch. This is the person that was to keep him from committing suicide? He was a heavier sleeper than the Narcoleptic! He took a knife. One slice, and it would be over.  
  
"I try to find a way to make  
  
all our little joys relate  
  
without that ever-present hate  
  
but now I know that it's too late, and

Suicide is painless

It brings on many changes  
  
and I can take or leave it if I please.  
  
The game of life is hard to play  
  
I'm gonna lose it anyway  
  
The losing card I'll someday lay  
  
so this is all I have to say.

That suicide is painless

It brings on many changes  
  
and I can take or leave it if I please."  
  
He took a deep breath and sang what was supposed to be his last verse.  
  
"The only way to win is cheat  
  
And lay it down before I'm beat  
  
and to another give my seat  
  
for that's the only painless feat."  
  
But he was stopped when a small yellow hand had knocked the knife out of his hand.  
  
Kenya cried, "What the hell? What are you doing?"  
  
"Think I'm gonna kill myself  
  
Cause a little suicide  
  
Stick around for a couple of days  
  
What a scandal if I died."  
  
Then the young man opened his mouth and sang. "Tell me...  
  
Why  
  
Tell me...  
  
Why?"  
  
"Couldn't find a way to live though the pain  
  
Couldn't find a way  
  
Dumb love  
  
Couldn't find another way to win the race  
  
Couldn't find a way  
  
Dumb love"  
  
"Since she's been gone  
  
I want no one  
  
To talk to me  
  
It's not the same  
  
But I'm to blame  
  
It's plain to see  
  
So go away and leave me alone  
  
Don't bother me."  
  
Kenya needed to think of something fast, because Christian was standing on the ledge, looking as if he were going to jump.  
  
"Everyone's got to face down the demons,  
  
Maybe today,

We can put the past away,

I wish you would step back

from that ledge my friend,  
  
You could cut ties with all the lies,

that you've been living in,  
  
And if you do not want to see me again,

I would understand,  
  
I would understand,  
  
I would understand...

The angry boy, a bit too insane,  
  
Icing over a secret pain,  
  
You know you don't belong,  
  
You're the first to fight, You're way too loud,  
  
You're The flash of light, On a burial shroud,  
  
I know something's wrong,  
  
Well everyone I know has got a reason,

To say, put the past away."

Christian sneered.

"Breathe in right away,  
  
Nothing seems to fill this place  
  
I need this every time,  
  
Take your lies get off my case  
  
Someday I will find a love  
  
That flows through me like this  
  
This will fall away,  
  
this will fall away  
  
You're getting closer to pushing me  
  
Off of life's little edge  
  
Cause I'm a loser  
  
And sooner or later  
  
You know I'll be dead  
  
You're getting closer,  
  
You're holding the rope,  
  
I'm taking the fall  
  
Cause I'm a loser, I'm a loser, yeah."  
  
Kenya smiled.

"Life's too short for you to die  
  
So grab yourself an alibi  
  
Heaven knows your father lied  
  
Mon cher  
  
Separate your right from wrongs  
  
Come and sing a different song  
  
The kettle's on so don't be long  
  
Mon cher  
  
So come on let me entertain you  
  
Let me entertain you."

Christian looked skeptical.

"Do you have the time  
  
To listen to me whine?  
  
About nothing and everything  
  
all at once  
  
I am one of the those  
  
Melodramatic fools  
  
Neurotic to the bone  
  
No doubt about it  
  
Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
  
It all keeps adding up  
  
I think I'm cracking up  
  
Am I just paranoid?"

Kenya nodded. He knew he had Christian. Christian wasn't going to kill himself.

"Keep fishin' if you feel it's true  
  
There's nothin' much that we can do  
  
To save you from yourself  
  
Waste my days  
  
Down the ways It breaks my heart to see you  
  
Hanging from your shelf."

"Come on Christian, tell me all about it." Kenya smiled. Christian got off the ledge and talked with Kenya about what happened. About his love of Satine, the Sparkling Diamond of the Moulin Rouge.  
  
After he finished he felt tired. Kenya was a little tired, too. He tucked Christian in bed and threw himself on the couch. "God, what an exhausting roommate. His friends really pulled a number on me. Stupid Gits."

#####################

The Stupid Gits in question were worried. The apartment below was too silent. They moved the rug and jumped into the room. "Christian!" "Shhh!" Kenya hissed, pointing to the bed where Christian was blissfully sawing logs. As the last bohemian left, Kenya rolled his eyes. "Stupid gits." Kenya looked around and pulled his hat over his eyes. "Stupid gits with the best of intentions, but gits none the less."

-------------------

Forgive the songs. I liked them all, but I will use more restraint in future. Also, the chapters are going to be song titles now.


End file.
